Alianzas del tiempo
by SlyStar
Summary: Con motivo de fortalecer la Alianza entre el Reino Reunido de Arnor y Gondor con Rohan, Eldarion ve como su futuro se escapa de sus manos...EldarionxOc.   Capítulo 9: Cuernos de Esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

_**Capítulo 1: El Viaje a Edoras**_

_**119 CE:**_

_Rohan = Marca de los Jinetes _

_Una brisa cálida mecía suavemente los altos pastos verdes, haciendo que las interminables praderas parecieran mares de esmeraldas. _

_Con paso distendido, una comitiva recorrían el Camino Oeste rumbo a Edoras. Habían tomado la ruta que partía desde Minas Tirith hasta Anorien y luego por el Folde Este hasta Edoras, un total de quince días a paso regular. _

_Montado en su caballo, aunque un poco alejado del resto de los viajeros, Eldarion, heredero aparente al Reino Reunido de Arnor y Gondor, cavilaba sobre el paso del tiempo._

_A pesar de que contaba con sólo 89 años, no podía evitar pensar que había vivido demasiado. _

_Su padre le había dado indirectas en los últimos meses, de que consideraba que estaba ya lo suficientemente capacitado para gobernar en su lugar._

_La idea lo aterrorizaba. Aunque tomaría el lugar de su padre con orgullo, consciente del honor que esto representaba, también sentía que nunca estaría preparado para reinar. _

_Cada día el peso de las responsabilidades futuras se incrementaba, parecían dominar cada uno de sus pensamientos e incluso algunos de sus sueños._

_Las botas del rey parecían difíciles de llenar. _

_Era consciente del arduo esfuerzo de su padre por mantener la paz, por lograr la unión del Reino y recuperar la prosperidad de tiempos pasados._

_Su gobierno había sido largo y próspero, y pronto llegaría a su fin._

_No sabía cuándo sería el momento, su padre no lo había decidido, pero sabía que era inminente; y sabía que su madre lo acompañaría poco después, porque la pena sería demasiada para su delicado espíritu._

_Era ante estos hechos que se sentía solo, prácticamente abandonado a su suerte. No se sentía preparado y dudaba de que alguna vez lo estuviera. Tal era su abatimiento._

_Según su madre le había dicho hacía unas semanas antes de partir de Minas Tirith, a su padre sólo le quedaba una tarea: garantizar el futuro del Reino Reunido._

_Por esa misma razón, se dirigían en estos momentos a Edoras._

_Sus padres habían decidido que si debía casarse y tener un heredero, lo mejor sería fortalecer, a su vez, los lazos de Gondor y Rohan, una alianza que había sido de gran ayuda para Gondor en tiempos de necesidad y que podría serlo asimismo en un futuro._

_La idea no le atraía en lo más mínimo. La ventaja de ser un dúnedain era que viviría más que un hombre normal. Aún tenía tiempo para pensar en desposar a alguna dama o, lo que más temía, empezar a tener hijos. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones sin ser responsable de una familia propia. _

_Sus padres lo habían tenido a él y a sus hermanas después de treinta años de gobierno, ¿por qué razón debía él tenerlos inmediatamente?_

_O mejor, ¿Por qué tenía que casarse con alguien que apenas conocía? Entendiendo conocer como haber visto a la otra persona una vez, hacía décadas, cuando su futura esposa era una cría de cuatro años. _

_Aun más, el recuerdo no era muy memorable en verdad._

_Recordaba vagamente a una niña alta para su edad de cabello dorado y ojos azules, pero ciertamente esa era la descripción de cualquiera de los descendientes de Eorl. Aunque esta descendiente tenía muy mal carácter, si no se equivocaba. Ojalá su memoria fallara._

_En fin, todo se reducía a un amargo pensamiento: si sus padres se habían casado por amor, ¿por qué él no tenía derecho a lo mismo? _

_Unos cuernos sonaron en la distancia, haciéndolo salir de sus cavilaciones. Se apresuró a dirigir su caballo hacia sus padres y hermanas. El rey Elessar sonreía ampliamente._

_En lo alto de una colina cercana, un grupo de aproximadamente veinte jinetes vestidos de verde aparecieron de repente. Cabalgaban a gran velocidad en grandes caballos de batalla, formados de dos en dos. A la cabeza iban dos jinetes, uno de ellos obviamente de cargo superior, con un casco adornado con una senda cola de caballo. El jinete movió su brazo y el grupo se acercó hacia la comitiva real._

_Apenas los alcanzaron, los veinte jinetes desmontaron y se inclinaron respetuosamente._

_El jinete de mayor cargo se sacó el casco y sonriente estrechó el brazo del rey._

"_Westu hal, su majestad!"- exclamó Fréaláf, hijo del rey de Rohan y Mariscal de la Marca del Este-"Reina Arwen, vuestras altezas, bienvenidos seáis a la Marca de los Jinetes. Mi padre me ha concedido el honor de permitirme acompañaros el resto del camino"_

"_Eso es muy considerado de su parte, joven Fréaláf"- respondió la reina mientras observaba a sus dos hijas menores, quienes sonreían embobadas al príncipe de cabellos dorados- "Me gustaría mucho discutir con vos sobre vuestra hermana, si os parece bien. Deseo que su vida en Minas Tirith sea lo más fluida posible" _

_Detrás de la reina, Eldarion apenas contuvo un bufido, los planes casamenteros de sus padres habían empezado._

_Fréaláf sonrió malicioso mirando la expresión del príncipe._

"_Será un placer, su majestad. Pero debo deciros que tal vez deberéis esperar para conocer a mi hermana. __Elwine se encuentra en el Folde Oeste, pero llegará pronto a Edoras, padre mandó un mensajero hace ya cuatro días"_

"_¿Hubo algún inconveniente?"- Elessar se apresuró a interrogarlo, consciente de los problemas que solían ocurrir en la zona, que a su vez era la más fértil de Rohan._

"_Ninguno, su majestad, Elwine solo ha ido a despedirse de su gente, ya que con motivo de su matrimonio, debe ceder su cargo de Ma__riscal de la Marca del Oeste a otro jinete"_

_¿Mariscal, una mujer? Eldarion no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa. Era impensable que una mujer, mucho menos un miembro de la realeza, ocupara un lugar en el ejército, ni hablar de uno de tanta autoridad. Era demasiado peligroso._

_Atento a su expresión, Fréaláf suspiró para sí. Esto no iba a salir nada bien. Ahora entendía porque su padre había dicho que no creía que este matrimonio sería un lecho de rosas. El príncipe dúnedain tendría que conducirse con cautela si no quería enfadar a su muy independiente y orgullosa hermana._

"_¿Partimos?" – dijo rápidamente para terminar con el tema y evitar que el príncipe dijera algo que pudiera llegar a oídos sensibles._

_Ante una orden del rey, el grupo, ahora acompañado de los rohirrim siguió su camino hacia Edoras._

"_Preséntate en Edoras tan pronto como te sea posible. Antes de cuatro días"_

_¿Antes de cuatro días? ¿Qué era ella, un Nazgul de leyenda? Con mucha suerte, llegarían en una semana y si el tiempo era bueno. _

_Elwine espoleó a su mearh y se acercó a su segundo al mando. Pronto llegarían a Edoras y serían pocos los días antes de verse obligada a dejar su país._

_Había pedido a su padre permiso para visitar el Folde Oeste por última vez. Tal vez pasarían años antes de que volviese a la Marca, ya que dependería de la voluntad de su esposo en autorizarla o no. _

_Por ello había demorado su estancia lo más posible, alargándola a dos semanas en vez de una como había convenido con su padre. El rey seguramente estaría enojado, pero no le preocupaba, tampoco querría pelearse con ella antes de que se marchara. _

_Realmente no deseaba abandonar la Marca. _

_Estaba segura de que podía ser feliz casándose con un buen hombre del Folde Oeste, donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. _

_Mundburg* parecía quedar en otro mundo._

_Recordaba las historias de su abuelo, de la nostalgia de Lothíriel de Dol-Amroth por el mar y de la de Princesa de Ithilien por su país natal._

_Al igual que sus antecesoras, ella viajaría a otro país para contraer matrimonio. Pero lo haría con la resignación de quien lo ha intentado todo por evitarlo, no como una mujer sumisa a los designios de los hombres. _

_Lo hacía porque era su deber para con su país y su gente, y en nombre de la renovación de la Alianza celebrada entre Éomer Éadig Rey y el Rey Elessar tantas décadas atrás. _

_Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad, por la de la Marca._

_Pero...si de algo estaba segura, era que jamás dejaría que un hombre la dirigiera en sus haceres y deshaceres, porque esa no era la naturaleza de las mujeres de la Marca. _

_Había sido criada como una orgullosa hija de la Casa de Eorl, y no pensaba dejar que eso fuera dejado de lado por la rígida etiqueta de Mundburg._

_Levantó el rostro hacia el sol, dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro. Extrañaría a su país, a su familia y a su pueblo. Dudaba seriamente de que algún día llegaría a pensar en el Reino Reunido como en un hogar. _

_Fréaláf le había estado contando de sus aventuras en la tierra de su prometido, tratando de aliviar su descontento, pero ella apenas lo había escuchado. No era alguien que se dejara convencer con palabras hermosas y su hermano lo sabía muy bien. Ojalá tuviera a algún amigo en Gondor, pero no conocía a nadie. Ni siquiera al que sería su esposo._

_Había sido apenas una chiquilla cuando la Familia Real del país vecino los había visitado, tanto que no podía recordar nada salvo imágenes borrosas, aunque nadie le garantizaba que éstas no fueran meras fantasías de una niña que aún no conocía nada del mundo._

_Hacía ya más de dos décadas desde aquellos sucesos y mucha agua había pasado debajo de ese puente. Del príncipe Eldarion recordaba que era muy alto, de cabellos negros, pero nada más. _

_Se rumoreaba que era muy parecido a sus parientes élficos, con la belleza perfecta de éstos y la sabiduría de los años. Elwine no dudaba que sería hermoso, no por algo su madre era famosa por ello, pero ese no era su principal temor. La diferencia de edad lo era._

_El príncipe Eldarion había vivido sesenta y cinco inviernos antes de que ella llegara a este mundo, y viviría aun más después de que ella hubiera partido. _

_La amargura de ese pensamiento la obligó a cerrar los ojos con dolor. Él sería libre, pero ella no. _

_No olvidaba que debía agradecer por los muchos años de libertad y amor que había vivido en la Marca, y pedir porque los años que le tocara vivir en Mundburg resultaran lo más amenos posibles._

_Con el tiempo tendría hijos, y ellos la acompañarían en sus momentos de mayor soledad y añoranza. Ese sería el consuelo que Béma le ofrecería a su aflicción. _

"_Mi Señora"- Elwine se volvió hacia su segundo al mando, quien había estado observando el cambio de expresiones en la dama-"No debe preocuparse, llegaremos a Edoras para el anochecer"._

"_Lo sé, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, Cenhelm, hoy y siempre"_

_El jinete sonrió, su señora sería muy extrañada entre su gente, ojalá y la tierra de los Dúnedain le trajera felicidad._

_*Mundburg: así llamaban los Eorlingas a Minas Tirith. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

**Capítulo 2: Reuniones y alianzas**

_**119 CE:**_

_Rohan = Marca de los Jinetes _

La comitiva real había llegado a Edoras hacía dos días y las celebraciones por la inminente boda ya habían empezado.

Se realizaría una pequeña ceremonia en Edoras, para que el pueblo pudiera festejar con su señora, y otra al cabo de un mes en Minas Tirith, ésta con la presencia de los dignatarios y nobles requeridos para un acontecimiento tan relevante.

En su habitación de Meduseld, Eldarion observaba las planicies iluminadas por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas. La ausencia de árboles era remarcable, sólo la presencia de corrientes de agua cristalina y las montañas rompía con la imagen de eternas praderas que desparecían más allá de la vista.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaran a la ciudad, pero su prometida no había llegado aún. El rey les había dicho que seguramente Elwine había partido hacia Edoras hacía varios días, por lo que la esperaban para el amanecer. Pero esa mañana la dama no había aparecido y tampoco a lo largo de la tarde. Sólo Eru sabía dónde se encontraba.

Un cuerno sonó en la distancia y otro respondió desde la muralla de Edoras.

Eldarion observó hasta que logró divisar a un grupo de jinetes acercándose a la ciudad. Por la cantidad de hombres que lo integraban, seguramente se trataba de uno de los famosos éored de Rohan.

Apenas los jinetes se acercaron, las pesadas puertas fueron abiertas y los hombres entraron y se reunieron junto a la escalinata que llevaba a Meduseld antes de desmontar como un solo cuerpo. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y el rey salió con paso veloz, llevaba su capa de terciopelo verde puesta como de apuro y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

El rey fue hasta uno de los jinetes y lo abrazó afectuosamente entre comentarios en rohírrico. El jinete soltó una carcajada muy femenina y se apartó del rey mientras se sacaba el casco adornado con una cola de caballo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Eldarion vio a su futura esposa, Elwine, hija de Berhtulf, después de dos décadas, vistiendo el embarrado uniforme de un soldado y con una sonrisa en su rostro manchado por la tierra del camino.

En efecto, no se había equivocado con lo del cabello rubio, pero el de aquella época ciertamente había estado limpio y no apelmazado por el sudor y la mugre.

El rey comentó algo más a su hija y la condujo al interior. Los jinetes dirigieron a los caballos hacia el establo.

Eldarion se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a su cama. Realmente esperaba que su futura esposa no fuera siempre vestida como un hombre y que no tuviera las maneras de un soldado, ya que en ese caso iban a tener serios problemas, de eso no había duda.

La mañana siguiente a su regreso a Edoras, Elwine entró al hall de Meduseld dispuesta a tomar un buen desayuno antes de partir hacia el establo y ocuparse de su mearh.

Se sentó en una mesa junto a Cenhelm y otros jinetes y esperó a que alguna de las sirvientas trajera algo de la cocina, mientras observaba cómo se hacían modificaciones para la ceremonia a celebrarse el día siguiente.

Increíble. Se casaría al día siguiente, pero hasta el momento no había visto a uno solo de los visitantes, mucho menos a su futuro esposo. Como iban las cosas, seguramente lo conocería en la misma ceremonia.

Una sirvienta le trajo algo de comida y Elwine se dispuso a comerla tan rápido como le fue posible sin quedar como alguien escaso en modales. Realmente quería ir al establo antes de que su padre apareciera y la empezara a atosigar con la bendita boda.

Terminó de comer y se levantó apresurada, caminando hacia las puertas casi sin ver por dónde iba. Un soldado le abrió la puerta antes de saludarla y desearle un buen día.

Con paso veloz, Elwine bajó las escaleras y se acercó al establo, saludando a algunas personas por el camino.

Entró a los establos y fue directa hacia el nicho de Sombra de Estrellas. La noche anterior sólo había podido dedicarle unas pocas horas de atención, después de una larga reunión con su padre.

Éste había querido discutir cómo se encontraba todo en el Folde Oeste y la razón de su demora (la cual había inventado porque en fin era impensable decirle a su padre que había demorado de manera deliberada).

Cuando el sol se encontraba ya alto en el cielo, decidió volver al castillo, pues su padre estaría buscándola.

Se despidió de Sombra de Estrellas y se apresuró hacia la salida, pero una voz hablando en un lenguaje extraño la hizo detenerse y volverse sobre sus pasos.

En uno de los nichos, un caballo desconocido era atendido por un elfo, de largos cabellos negros.

Elwine se ocultó para poder observarlo mejor.

El elfo vestía con telas suntuosas, sus movimientos eran gráciles como decían las leyendas. Su belleza era aplastante y la dulzura de sus palabras, cuyo significado Elwine desconocía completamente, le hacía recordar las canciones de ataño que su abuela gustaba de enseñarles a su hermano y a ella cuando eran pequeños.

Como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia, el elfo se volvió, sus ojos grises observando atentamente cada uno de los sorprendidos rasgos femeninos, y Elwine sintió que el cielo se le venía encima.

¡Por Eorl que esto no podía estar pasándole!

El elfo no era un elfo, sino su futuro esposo. Y ahora ella se encontraba allí de pie, como una tonta, sin saber cómo proceder. Era increíble como una mera mirada la había reducido a sentirse insignificante.

Inspiró mentalmente para controlarse, reuniendo todo su autocontrol e hizo una reverencia. Un soldado no permitía a su contrario notar que se veía en desventaja.

"Su alteza, sed bienvenido a la Marca"

Eldarion se apartó de su caballo y correspondió a su reverencia.

"Es para mí un placer visitar vuestro país, lady Elwine"

En absoluto silencio, ambos se observaron por lo que parecieron minutos, sin que las palabras acudieran a sus labios, mientras se medían el uno al otro.

Elwine decidió ir a un tema seguro para ella: los caballos.

"Tenéis una hermosa montura, su alteza"- acarició la cabeza del garañón quien la dejó hacer. Elwine sonrió, por lo menos congeniaba con el caballo.

"Descendiente del caballo de mi padre"

"Roheryn, si no me equivoco, un caballo realmente valiente según cuenta la leyenda, totalmente digno de un rey"- el caballo relinchó y se estiró, como anunciando su noble ascendencia. La mujer soltó una carcajada y le acarició el cuello.

Eldarion la miró sorprendido; aunque pensándolo mejor, no era ninguna novedad que un habitante de Rohan conociera de leyendas y, aun más, de los caballos que en ellas aparecían.

Ante su reacción, Elwine decidió que no estaba dispuesta a sentir más incomodidad, así que resolvió marcharse cuanto antes. Seguramente, en Gondor las mujeres no reían de manera tan abierta como ella y se había puesto en vergüenza.

"Si me disculpáis, su alteza, debo reunirme con mi padre en Meduseld"

"Por supuesto, permitidme un instante, que os acompaño. Debo reunirme con mis padres también"

Elwine asintió con una sonrisa que esperaba no luciera forzada. Adiós al plan de alejarse de la vergüenza, ésta la seguiría por unos minutos más, ¡esperaba que sólo fueran unos minutos más!, pensó irritada.

"¿Milady?"- Eldarion le ofreció el brazo y Elwine lo tomó decidida. Cuanto antes se dirigieran hacia el castillo, más pronto terminaría tan molesta situación.

Eldarion observó a su prometida. Se veía ansiosa, de eso no había duda. Y parecía molesta, aunque él no tenía idea del porqué.

Con la cantidad de hermanas que tenía, uno pensaría que lograría desvelar los misterios femeninos, pero ciertamente no había logrado nada de eso y ¡había tenido más tiempo que la mayoría de los hombres!

Elwine iba de su brazo, pero su mano apenas rozaba la tela de su túnica, como si el tocarlo le diera miedo. Bien, tal vez no era precisamente miedo. En su rostro, que a decir verdad era pálido pero hermoso, la irritación estaba apenas enmascarada.

Por lo menos, esta mañana lucía como una dama de su posición, y llevaba el cabello limpio y trenzado. Aunque la suciedad seguía presente...

Eldarion la obligó a detenerse y levantó la mano hacia su cabello, ante lo cual Elwine se apresuró a apartarse fuera de su alcance.

"¿Qué pretendéis hacer, su alteza?" - exclamó mirándolo con aprehensión.

"Si me permitís, tenéis paja en el cabello"

Elwine abrió la boca horrorizada y levantó las manos hacia su cabello, chocando con la mano de Eldarion en el proceso.

"Ya está" - anunció éste dejando caer la ofensiva brizna al suelo.

"Le estoy muy agradecida, su alteza, habría sido un desastre si vuestros padres me hubieran visto en tales condiciones"

Ciertamente, lo habría sido si su madre la hubiese visto la noche anterior.

"No ha sido nada, milady"

Elwine lo observó pensativa por un instante, antes de asentir y subir las escaleras de Meduseld a su lado.

Al llegar a las puertas, dos soldados les abrieron con sendas reverencias.

Eldarion volvió a sorprenderse al entrar al hall del castillo dorado. Mientras que el salón de audiencias de su padre era todo mármol negro y blanco, el del rey de Rohan era de un encanto casi rústico, con sus sendas paredes de madera y el hogar en el medio de la habitación. Mientras que los antiguos reyes de Gondor y Arnor miraban fríamente a los visitantes, en Meduseld ricos tapices ilustrando las pasadas glorias de los Rohirrim cubrían las paredes.

Uno de los tapices llamó particularmente su atención.

Era relativamente nuevo en comparación al resto, e ilustraba la Cabalgata de los Rohirrim en la Batalla de los Campos de Pelennor.

Eldarion suspiró, sólo podía imaginar lo que habría sido ver a esos orgullosos jinetes marchar contra la muerte y la oscuridad al sonido de sus cuernos y sus gritos de guerra.

Sin pensarlo, observó a su prometida, quien caminaba a su lado por el ancho pasillo que llevaba hacia el trono. La dama se dirigía con dignidad, su mirada alerta recorriendo la habitación, controlando que no hubiesen escaramuzas entre los asistentes quienes bebían alegremente; muchos de ellos con el uniforme del ejército, se inclinaban respetuosamente al verla pasar.

En ese momento, Eldarion lo comprendió. Ella no era una delicada dama noble de Gondor y jamás lo sería, era una mujer guerrera de Rohan, entrenada para ir a la guerra por su gente como cualquier otro soldado. Nunca podría esperar de ella sumisión y obediencia ciegas, porque ella misma estaba educada para liderar a los hombres. Ella era su propia dueña.

Elwine siguió a su prometido dentro de Meduseld y se maravilló ante su obvia fascinación y respeto por la historia de su país.

Al ver que ningún rey había llegado aun, decidió conducirlo hacia uno de los bardos, que contaba sobre la famosa reacción de Éomer Éadig Rey al ver aparecer los barcos de los Corsarios de Umbar.

_(*)"Hizo sonar los cuernos para reunir alrededor del estandarte a los hombres que pudieran llegar hasta él; pues se proponía levantar al fin un muro de escudos, y resistir, y combatir a pie hasta que cayera el último hombre, y llevar a cabo en los campos de Pelennor hazañas dignas de ser cantadas, aunque nadie quedase con vida en el Oeste para recordar al último Rey de la Marca" _

Elwine observó el rostro del príncipe, quien parecía beber cada una de las palabras, como si él mismo fuera el famoso rey de la Marca.

_(**) "Cabalgó entonces hasta una loma verde y allí plantó el estandarte, y el Corcel Blanco flameó_

_al viento._

_Saliendo de la duda, saliendo de las tinieblas_

_vengo cantando al sol, y desnudo mi espada._

_Yo cabalgaba hacia el fin de la esperanza, y la aflicción del corazón._

_¡Ha llegado la hora de la ira, la ruina y un crepúsculo rojo! _

_Pero mientras recitaba esta estrofa se reía a carcajadas. Pues una vez más había renacido en él el espíritu guerrero; y aún seguía indemne, y era joven, y era el rey: el señor de un pueblo indómito. Y mientras reía de desesperación, miró otra vez las embarcaciones negras, y levantó la espada en señal de desafío"._

Los aplausos y los gritos se elevaron en la habitación, y las risas los siguieron, porque esos tiempos de tinieblas y desesperanza habían terminado hacía ya varias vidas de hombres.

Pronto una canción sucedió a otra, todas en honor del príncipe del Reino Reunido y de la hija del rey, quienes traían la promesa de un aun mejor mañana.

Eldarion les agradeció y condujo a su prometida hacia una mesa cercana al trono.

"Así que...Éomer Éadig era tu... ¿abuelo?".

Siempre le habían mareado las generaciones de los Hombres, tan distintas a las de los dúnedain y a las de los elfos. Por ello no tardó en darse cuenta de que había errado en las cuentas.

La joven lo miró boquiabierta, antes de reír a carcajadas.

"Siento decirle, su alteza, que ha errado estrepitosamente. Éomer Rey era abuelo, pero de mi abuelo. Ya han pasado cinco generaciones desde la Tercera Edad: Éomer Éadig, su hijo Elfwine (por el que me llamaron), su nieto Theoláf, mi padre Berhtulf y mi hermano Fréaláf y yo".

"Entiendo, en mi familia sólo han pasado dos generaciones: mis padres y mis hermanas y yo".

"¡Oh, ahora recuerdo!" - exclamó golpeando su frente con una mano -" Quería preguntaros los nombres de sus hermanas y su orden. No quiero cometer error alguno al saludarlas"

"Bueno, Gilraen es la mayor, está casada y tiene un hijo con el príncipe de Ithilien"- estiró los cinco dedos de una mano y bajó un dedo - "Segunda viene Luthien quien está casada con un primo nuestro hijo del hermano de madre, tienen gemelos" - bajó otro dedo -"Tercera viene Laürewyn, que está comprometida con el hijo de un primo de padre - bajó un tercer dedo- Cuarta Nimrodel , que es soltera y Quinta Lalaith que también es soltera. Las dos están un poco fascinadas por tu hermano"

"¿Ese saco de pulgas? ¡Pues que Béma se apiade de sus tiernos corazones!"

Una voz a sus espaldas, los hizo volverse.

"¿Es que mis oídos me engañan o mi querida hermana está diciendo palabras ultrajantes a mis espaldas?"

"Por supuesto que no, querido hermano" -se apresuró a asegurarle Elwine- "Solo me he expresado respecto a tus mejores características"

Eldarion apenas logró suprimir la risa ante la expresión de frívola inocencia de su prometida.

Fréaláf los miró inquisitivo y luego se dejó caer junto a su hermana en el asiento.

"Haré como si nada hubieses dicho, hermanita, así seguiremos en paz"

"¡Qué magnánimo de vuestra parte, le estaré eternamente agradecida, Oh Gran Mariscal de la Marca!"

Fréaláf sólo asintió dignamente en respuesta, causando la risa del príncipe.

"No hay porque estar tan emocionada, hermana, simplemente, tengo otras prioridades en la vida como para dejarme atosigar por tu real persona"

"No quiero ni imaginar qué consideras una prioridad".

"Realmente no quieres saber" -su expresión era bastante inquietante.

El sonido de los asistentes al levantarse, el de los bancos de madera al ser corridos y el de los murmullos, acalló el ambiente festivo dando paso a uno de solemnidad.

De pie frente al trono, el rey observaba a sus súbditos con aire paternal.

Junto a él, el rey Elessar y la reina Arwen, lo miraban sonrientes.

El rey Berhtulf se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso adelante.

"¡Mis queridos amigos, quiero daros la bienvenida esta noche al hogar de mis ancestros. Les he congregado para festejar la feliz unión de mi hija Elwine con el príncipe Eldarion del Reino Reunido, nuestros hermanos!" - alzó la Copa del rey y todos imitaron su acción- "Brindemos: ¡Porque su unión traiga prosperidad y fortalezca la Alianza! ¡Por que tengan hijos dignos de las Casas de Telcontar y de Eorl! ¡Salud!"

"¡Salud!" - los presentes bebieron generosamente.

El rey Berhtulf miró al rey Elessar quien asintió sonriente, antes de levantar otra vez su copa.

"¡Y porque el futuro matrimonio entre mi hijo Fréaláf y la princesa Lalaith, sea también bienaventurado! ¡Salud!"

"¡Salud!" - todos brindaron alegremente, aunque los recién prometidos lucían caras de absoluta consternación.

Fréaláf se sentó junto a los demás y las celebraciones continuaron.

Eldarion se incorporó y fue hacia su hermana pequeña, quien miraba a sus padres con el semblante pálido.

"Al menos podrían habernos avisado antes" - comentó amargamente Fréaláf mientras miraba su copa con el ceño fruncido.

Elwine tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño.

"Seguramente no será demasiado pronto, así que tienes la oportunidad de conocerla antes de la boda, intenta hablar con ella antes de que se marche"

"Tienes razón, será lo mejor" -levantó su copa- "Por la Marca, por Eorl y por su gente"

"¡Salud!" - exclamó Elwine entrechocando sus copas.

(*) y (**): J.R.R. Tolkien: El Señor de los Anillos III, El Retorno del Rey. Ediciones Minotauro, pág. 150.

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

También muchas gracias a Dashret por su muy instructivo review, ¡saludos!.

Avísenme, por favor, si la cita está mal hecha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

**Capítulo 3: La unión de dos Casas de leyenda**

**119 CE**

En su habitación, Elwine se esmeraba con los últimos preparativos de su boda. Llevaba el vestido de novia que fuera de su madre y una corona de flores que le había preparado una niña de la ciudad y que se llevaría consigo a Mundburg de recuerdo.

Alisó por última vez la falda de su vestido y suspiró. Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de que todo terminara de una vez.

Pero saber que para el momento en que esa noche llegara a su fin sería la princesa Elwine del Reino Reunido de Arnor y Gondor, no era tampoco tranquilizante. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería antes de ese momento.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo volverse sobresaltada, haciéndola reconocer que tal vez se encontraba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba.

Una sirvienta entró sonriente.

"Ya es hora, mi señora"

Elwine asintió y la siguió fuera de su habitación, rumbo al vestíbulo.

Fuera lo que fuera de su vida a partir de ese día, se encomendaba de corazón a Béma. Oraba porque sus antepasados le dieran la fuerza que necesitaba para ser una buena princesa y en un futuro, reina del Reino Reunido.

Entró al vestíbulo y no pudo evitar maravillarse de lo esplendoroso de la decoración. Detrás del trono, los estandartes del Caballo Blanco de la Marca y el Árbol Blanco coronado de estrellas del Reino Reunido, se mecían suavemente gracias a la brisa que se colaba por las puertas que habían sido abiertas.

Reuniendo valor, se acercó al trono, en donde su familia, la de su prometido y el antedicho la esperaban.

Su padre sería quien oficiara la boda, como era la tradición. Luego, en Mundburg, el rey Elessar sería quien los casara por segunda vez.

Cuando todos estuvieron dispuestos en sus lugares, su padre se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la ceremonia.

"Mis queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio, con lo que, a su vez, se unirán dos Casas en feliz armonía..."

Elwine miró a su casi esposo de reojo. El príncipe lucía serio, como si se encontrara en el momento en que todas las cosas llegaban a su fin y daban un comienzo. Y era así en verdad. Pronto empezarían una nueva vida, juntos. Elwine volvió a mirar a su padre con nueva decisión: No defraudaría ni a su gente ni a su país siendo vacilante.

"Entonces, es así que pregunto: Eldarion, de la Casa de Telcontar, ¿aceptáis a Elwine, de la Casa de Eorl, como tu legítima esposa?"

"La acepto"- tomó su mano y le puso el anillo- "Y a vos me uno"

"Y vos, Elwine, de la Casa de Eorl, ¿aceptáis a Eldarion, de la Casa de Telcontar, como tu legítimo esposo"

"Lo acepto"- tomó su mano y le puso el anillo- "Y a vos me uno".

"Es así que os declaro marido y mujer, según las leyes de los Hombres. Que la suya sea una vida de prosperidad, abundancia y paz para aquellos a quienes han de gobernar. Eldarion, podéis besar a la novia"

Elwine miró a su esposo con cierta aprehensión. ¿Realmente iba a besarla, enfrente de todos? Fréaláf se burlaría de ella hasta el fin de Arda.

Eldarion sonrió ante la expresión de su ahora esposa. Iba a besarla, y si su padre y sus amigos se iban a burlar de él por un tiempo indefinido, más valía que fuera algo digno de ello.

"Mi señora esposa"- le hizo una reverencia y tomó su mano.

"Mi señor esposo"- también hizo una reverencia.

Y ante los aplausos y silbidos de los presentes, Eldarion la acercó hacia sí y le dio un beso digno de canciones.

Junto a ellos, el rey Elessar miró a su esposa y sonrió, ahora el futuro estaba asegurado.

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

También muchas gracias a por su review a Volenska. Mearh es el singular de Meara, o por lo menos eso he entendido. Y en cuanto a los matrimonios, pues me acabo de dar cuenta, sólo intentaba que fueran fáciles de asociar con la historia. En cuanto al primo de Aragorn, no estoy muy segura de si eran primos hermanos o no, pero el personaje siempre me gustó y decidí agregarlo. Respecto a los gemelos, opté porque se quedaran en Tierra Media, aunque nada dice si lo hicieron o no.

También gracias a Yanily por su comentario.

Siento que sea un capítulo breve, el próximo será más extenso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

_**Capítulo 4: El Viaje a Minas Tirith **_

**119 CE**

_La comitiva real partió hacia Minas Tirith luego de tomar un sustancioso desayuno. Realizarían la misma travesía que los había conducido a Edoras._

_Eldarion cabalgaba junto a su esposa, admirado de la habilidad de ésta. Era la primera vez que veía a una dama montando un mearh, siendo que las damas solían preferir monturas más delicadas y pequeñas._

_Elwine manejaba las riendas con una mano, dejando que el mearh siguiera su propio ritmo, mientras que usaba la otra para gesticular mientras hablaba con un rohirrim. Eldarion aun no sabía su nombre, pero éste y otros tres habían sido designados como parte de la escolta permanente de la princesa por el rey Berhtulf._

_Se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña, quien lucía perdida en sus pensamientos. Aun no se había recuperado del todo ante la idea de casarse con lord Fréaláf. _

_A pesar de los cuarenta años que los separaban en nacimiento, Lalaith era su hermana favorita. Tal vez porque prácticamente la había criado, tal vez por su carácter amable y sereno. Sin lugar a dudas, sería una buena reina para Rohan algún día._

_Una risa lo hizo volverse hacia Nimrodel, quien conversaba animadamente con Laürewyn. De sus hermanas, Nim era la única que no quería nada que ver con el matrimonio. Pero Eldarion sabía de buena tinta que estaba enamorada de uno de los consejeros de su padre, pero no era correspondida. _

_Ciertamente, su familia era un caso particular._

_"Su alteza"- Eldarion se volvió hacia su esposa sorprendido. Ella no se le había dirigido desde la mañana. Y no parecía muy conforme de tener que hacerlo ahora._

_Eldario asintió para demostrarle que escuchaba._

_"Tenhelm, aquí presente, desea saber cuándo nos detendremos para pasar la noche"_

_Eldarion observó a su alrededor, calculando la seguridad de la planicie. _

_"Seguramente ahora mismo, esos árboles de allí adelante nos daran cobijo"_

_Elwine le agradeció y le comunicó lo dicho al Rohirrim. _

_Al cabo de minutos, como Eldarion había previsto, su padre ordenó un alto._

_Inmediatamente, todos desmontaron y empezaron a armar el campamento, las guardias fueron distribuidas y los exploradores enviados a registrar la zona, y los caballos y mearas debidamente atendidos. _

_Eldarion ayudó a Lalaith a desmontar y se volvió para ayudar a Elwine pero ésa ya estaba en el suelo, habiendo sido ayudada por Tenhelm. _

_¿Era correcto que se sintiera ofendido con el rohirrim?. Meditó mientras los observaba acercarse hacia el resto de la guardia de su esposa. Inmediatamente, los rohirrim empezaron a levantar una carpa para su señora, y Eldarion esperaba que también lo fuera para él o sino empezaría a agredir a esos señores de caballos. Elwine era su esposa y su lugar era con él, no con el tal Tenhelm y sus camaradas. _

_Tal vez actuaba de manera posesiva, incluso se diría irracional, pero por los Valar que no iba a tolerar que ese mequetrefe se siguiera pegando a su esposa como si fuera una hiedra._

_"Tu mirada podría quebrar un árbol"- comentó una voz burlona a sus espaldas._

_Eldarion se volvió apresurado hacia su hermana Laürewyn, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja._

_"No sé a que te refieres, hermana"- sabía que la mejor técnica para evadir a sus hermanas era hacerse el ignorante._

_"Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes, hermano mayor, estás celoso del pobre señor Tenhelm"._

_¿El pobre señor Tenhelm, acaso su hermana también se había dejado encantar por ese pervertido?_

_"No lo estoy, es ridículo. ¿Por cuál razón estaría celoso de un soldado? Soy un príncipe. Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro a cenar"_

_Laürewyn puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió._

_"Hazme caso, Eldarion, y sigue mi consejo: si no quieres que tu esposa prefiera la compañía de otros a la tuya, intenta hacerle más agradables los momentos que pase contigo. Si le demostraras que te interesas en su bienestar, entonces se acercará a ti, y no al señor Tenhelm" _

_Eldarion simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la fogata en que estaba su padre, quien le hacía señas para que se acercara._

_Elwine miró a su esposo dirigirse hacia la fogata del rey._

_Ella estaba con sus soldados y lo agradecía, ya que su esposo la ignoraba desde que se habían levantado. _

_Sabía, sin que se lo dijeran, que su esposo estaba decepcionado con ella._

_Para alguien acostumbrada a lograr todo cuanto se proponía, fracasar tan estrepitosamente en ganar aunque fuera un poco del afecto del esposo, era como morder la más amarga de las frutas._

_Sabía que era imposible que se hicieran amigos tan solo a dos días de haberse conocido, eso sería tal vez pedir demasiado; pero se sentía frustrada al saber que al príncipe tampoco le interesaba llegar a conocerla. _

_Reprimió un suspiro y tomó una decisión: mañana sería otro día, volvería a intentar hablarle. aunque su actitud distante y orgullosa no hiciera mucho por aliviare le tarea._

_Se apresuró a terminar con su comida, se despidió de los presentes y se marchó a su tienda. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar que otros se despedían por esa noche también._

_Deslizó la cortina y se desvistió mientras caminaba hacia el aguamanil dispuesto sobre una mesa plegable. Mientras se enjuagaba lo más posible la suciedad adquirida durante el viaje, miró pensativa hacia la cama. _

_Encima de ésta descansaba una manta con el emblema del Reino Reunido. Todo a su alrededor era una oda a la patria de su esposo. Todo salvo las ropas que ella había dejado caer hacía momentos sobre la alfombra, que eran de terciopelo verde, bordado y enjoyado a la manera de Rohan. _

_La noche anterior, durante la celebración posterior a la boda, había decidido que seguiría la moda de su tierra y no la de las damas de Mundburg, le incordiara a quien le incordiara._

_Por la misma razón llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño con gruesas trenzas, en vez del tradicional cabello recogido con finas trenzas y joyas que predominaba en la corte del Rey Elessar. Era un pequeño desafio y le encantaba. _

_Aunque todo a su alrededor representara a su nuevo hogar, no pensaba olvidar el propio._

_Se volvió al escuchar pasos acercándose a la tienda. Se puso alera de inmediato._

_Tomó una daga enjoyada que dejara junto a sus ropas y se posicionó lo mejor posible para sorprender al intruso._

_Sabía que el esposo no podía ser porque le había visto muy enfrascado discutiendo con su padre, y sus propios soldados se habían marchado a su propia tienda cuando ella se retiró._

_La cortina se abrió y Eldarion entró a paso ligero, en la mano llevaba su cinto que había ido desatántose mientras se dirigía a la tienda._

_Al verla ataviada sólo con una daga de aspecto mortal y una expresión de gravedad, no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír._

_Elwine dejó la daga en la mesa e ignorando al todavía sonriente príncipe le dio la espalda y se dirigió a un baúl, de donde sacó una camisa de dormir. _

_Se la colocó de cualquier manera y empezó a recoger su ropa para luego doblarla en una silla. Por sus movimientos controlados, Eldarion supuso que estaba furiosa._

_Elwine tomó la daga y la puso junto a su lado de la cama. Se acostó y se cubrió con la manta. _

_Ignorando totalmente al esposo, mientras éste se quitaba la ropa y se enjuagaba, sacó un libro de mapas de debajo de la almohada. Lo había dejado allí cuando Tenhelm y los otros armaban sus cosas para revisarlo antes de dormir._

_Quería saber dónde se encontraban con precisión, aunque sabía que faltaba cosa de dos semanas para que arribaran a Mundburg._

_Eldarion se sentó en la cama y dejó la espada a su lado. Se volvió hacia su esposa y la observó mientras que ésta seguía con su dedo índice una línea del libro._

_Con que la esposa no sólo era una guerrera, sino que también sabía leer y estudiar mapas. Realmente estaba llena de sorpresas._

_Se volvió hacia la vela junto a su cama y se inclinó para apagarla._

_"No, esperad, por favor, ya casi termino"- Eldarion miró asombrado la mano de su esposa aferrando su muñeca -"Sólo quería saber cuándo llegaremos a Mundburg"_

_"¿Mundburg?"_

_"Minas Tirith, su alteza, así le llamamos en la Marca" _

_Eldarion no sabía si sentirse ofendido porque su propia esposa lo llamaba alteza en privado, o sorprenderse porque una princesa del Reino Reunido insistía en llamar a una de sus capitales por otro nombre._

_"Entiendo. Espero no ofenderos, pero quisiera pediros algo"_

_Ella lo miró con cierta cautela. Eldarion sólo podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa. _

_"Decidme"- bajó el libro hasta su regazo. _

_"Me gustaría que en privado nos dirigieramos por nuestros nombres de pila"_

_Ella abrió los ojos atónita y suspiró aliviada._

_"Comprendo, estoy de acuerdo con vuestra sugerencia"- dejó el libro cuidadosamente en la alfombra._

_"¿Qué creías que iba a pediros?" _

_"Que abandonara las maneras de mi gente"_

_Eldarion no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño._

_"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"_

_Elwine lo miró avergonzada, ésta iba a ser la confesión más absurda en toda la historia de Arda. _

_"Esta tarde escuché ciertos comentarios de miembros del séquito..."_

_"¿Y os dejáis influenciar por ellos?"_

_"Honestamente...no lo sé, ¿debería hacerlo?. No es costumbre en mi país el...enterarse de lo que otros piensan de uno por medio de terceros o escuchando a hurtadillas. En Rohan no se dan esas prácticas tan sutiles" _

_"Hipocresía queréis decir, supongo"_

_"Quería ser amable"- se recostó contra su almohada y arregló la manta a su alrededor- "¿Qué recomendarías en mi lugar?"_

_Eldarion la miró sorprendido. Sus hermanas jamás le habían pedido consejo sobre ese tema, aunque en verdad no solían pedírselo respecto a ningún tema. Tal vez por ello, sintió cierta extraña calidez al responder._

_"En principio, que finjáis con toda dignidad que no les escucháis, y si así lo consideráis necesario, podríais dejarles claro que no aprobáis sus comentarios"_

_Elwine sopesó su respuesta y asintió decidida._

_"Parece diplomático. Lo pondré en práctica mañana mismo"- sopló su vela- "Que durmáis bien, su...Eldarion" _

_Éste no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla decir su nombre. Apagó su vela y se acomodó en la cama._

_"Buenas noches, Elwine" - se incorporó y le dio un rápido pero intenso beso, para seguidamente abrazarla- "Que durmáis bien vos también" _

_No había pasado un instante, antes de que estuviera profundamente dormido._

_Elwine se acercó lo más posible hacia su cálido cuerpo y se dejó llevar por el sueño. _

_Cierto era, que éste había sido un día agotador._

_ELWINE 95 CE 24 años_

_FRÉALÁF 90 CE 29 años_

_ELDARION 30 CE 89 años_

_GILRAEN 40 CE 79 años_

_LUTHIEN 45 CE 74 años_

_LAÜREWYN 50 CE 69 años_

_NIMRODEL 57 CE 62 años_

_LALAITH 70 CE 49 años_

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

También muchas gracias por su review a Volenska, ¡saludos!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

_**Capítulo 5: Un largo camino por andar**_

**119 CE**

_Apenas amaneció, se recogieron todas las carpas, se desayunó y finalmente se anunció la marcha._

_Aun quedaban dos semanas hasta llegar a Minas Tirith._

_Este día Eldarion cabalgaba junto a su esposa, pero con cierta calidez en el corazón. Incluso, Elwine se había volteado un par de veces para sonreírle. Aunque todavía no se sentían cómodos entre sí, al fin y al cabo eran prácticamente desconocidos, la conversación de la noche anterior ciertamente los había acercado un poco más._

_Eldarion se contentó con mirar las expresiones de su esposa mientras ésta discutía con Folca, otra de los rohirrim que viajaban con ellos. _

_Por lo que escuchaba, o mejor dicho por el tono de sus voces, ya que su rohírrico era demasiado enclenque para entenderlo cuando se hablaba a tal velocidad, Folca estaba burlándose de su señora._

_Por cierto que no sabía la razón, pero entendía que también él estaba incluido en la broma._

_Eso no terminaba de gustarle._

_Elwine puso los ojos en blanco y miró de reojo al marido. Éste no entendía una palabra de rohírrico, lo cual era bueno, porque si no el pobre Folca ya estaría muerto._

_"Te lo he dicho mil veces, Folca, no estoy interesada. Soy una mujer casada ahora y me es imposible aceptar tu propuesta"_

_"Pero, mi señora, sólo tendría que acercarse al caballo del príncipe y golpearle sin querer"_

_"No sería sin querer si lo hiciera para cumplir una apuesta, Folca, y además no soy tu bufón como para andar proveyéndote de divertimento"_

_"Pero sería una experiencia maravillosa"_

_"¡He dicho que no, Folca!"- ordenó, su paciencia agotada- "Adelántate, por favor, y déjame tranquila por una hora al menos"_

_El rohirrim se marchó con el ceño fruncido. Más que un jinete parecía un niño pequeño._

_Elwine se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Se giró para ver al esposo, que la miraba preocupado._

_"¿Os encontráis bien, Elwine?"_

_"Sí, por supuesto, sólo hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo. Siento haber perdido el control en público"_

_Eldarion sonrió._

_"No os preocupéis, al fin y al cabo ya había sido informado de vuestro carácter fuerte"_

_Elwine abrió los ojos como platos y sintió calor en el rostro. Estaba segura de que por primera vez en su vida se había sonrojado._

_"¿Qué, quién?"_

" _Fréalaf"_

_El muy lengua larga._

_"Entiendo, bien...no es como que en mi familia el carácter fuerte no sea un rasgo característico. Intentaré controlarlo en un futuro"- miró a su alrededor y notó que eran objeto de varias miradas soslayadas- "Siento haber causado una escena"_

_"¿Escena? Eso no fue una escena"- sintió una idea decididamente perversa surgir en su mente- "Pero esto lo es"_

_Ante la sorpresa de Elwine y todos en derredor, el príncipe estiró el brazo y le arrebató las riendas de su mano, obligando al mearh a acercarse a su caballo. Elwine sintió que sus piernas se tocaban y no pudo evitar mirarlo asombrada._

_"Pero, mi señor, esto es escandaloso"_

_"Todavía no lo suficiente"- sonrió antes de acercar su labios a los suyos. _

_Elwine pudo escuchar los sofocos y las toses a su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado atontada para apartarse. _

_Eldarion esperó que se separara de él y lo abofeteara como haría cualquier dama de Gondor, pero la sintió sonreír contra sus labios, segundos antes de que le devolviera el beso con igual pasión, pasándole como pudo los brazos por el cuello._

_Al demonio con la incomodidad y con causar una escena, decidió el príncipe, tomándola por la cintura y pasándola a su propio caballo._

_Se besaron largamente, inconscientes de que Tenhelm había tomado las riendas de Sombra de Estrellas, o de las expresiones horrorizadas de la mitad del séquito, o de las sonrisas en los rostros de los padres de él._

_Se separaron al perder el aliento, mirándose fijamente. Debido a su desconcierto, Elwine tardó en notar que no estaba sobre su propio mearh._

_Con una exclamación ultrajada, se montó en su mearh en cuanto pudo e ignoró al esposo la mayor parte del recorrido de ese día, inconsciente de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios._

_Eldarion rió entre dientes y cabalgó tras su esposa, completamente encantado con su sonrojo. _

_Una semana después:_

_La luna iluminaba los altos pastos haciéndolos brillar con un suave color plata._

_Protegidos de la fría brisa nocturna por un grupo de árboles frondosos, los viajeros habían levantado su carpas y encendido fogatas._

_Mientras que canciones antiguas y nuevas eran cantadas y tazones de comida repartidos entre los presentes, Eldarion observaba el cielo estrellado perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Durante la cabalgata de ese día había llegado a la conclusión de que no comprendía los caminos que los Valar habían designado para su existencia._

_En la última semana, había sido testigo de los cambios en la actitud de sus padres._

_Por primera vez en los ochenta y nueve años que llevaba en Arda, había visto el espectro de la vejez acompañando a su padre. El rey lucía tan compuesto y seguro de sí mismo como siempre, pero ahora el cansancio y las preocupaciones nublaban su semblante._

_Su madre, siempre melancólica, rasgo tan característico de su raza, tenía ahora sus hermosos ojos empañados por la tristeza._

_Las palabas eran innecesarias ya que parecían cobrar forma en el aire: era el comienzo del fin._

_Del fin del reinado de su padre y de la vida de su madre, y del inicio de la tarea para la cual lo habían preparado. Tan solo quedaba esperar._

_Hacía más de un mes que había estado buscando alguna señal de que la vida de sus padres empezaba a menguar, pero ciertamente había un abismo entre esperarlo y que realmente aconteciera. Ahora que había dado con lo que buscaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_¿Había alguna decisión que toma o debía simplemente quedarse con los brazos cruzados? Ciertamente, no era una situación en la que deseaba encontrarse. _

_Pero su Línea sufría de esa maldición. Porque, desgraciadamente, era un mal necesario. _

_Para cumplir con la misión que se le había designado con su nacimiento, debía tomar el lugar de su padre. _

_Y ese era también el deseo de su padre: Elessar Telcontar abandonaría voluntariamente su vida para recuperar el honor de sus antepasados, cuando fuera el momento._

_Aunque Eldarion deseara olvidarse de ese honor para tener a sus padres con ellos un tiempo más, sabía que su padre jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo._

_Y su madre, su tierna y frágil madre, el recuerdo de una raza que se alejaba en las olas del mar, seguiría a su padre, pues el separarse les era inconcebible. _

_No pocas veces en su vida, antes de que se decidiera que su matrimonio sería por poderes, Eldarion había pedido a los Valar por un amor como el de sus padres. Digno de estar entre las grandes historias. Un amor como el de Luthien Tinúviel y Beren el Manco, como el de Elessar Telcontar y Arwen Undómiel._

_Ahora ese deseo se había convertido en polvo._

_"Me pregunto qué habrán hecho las estrellas para merecer tan fiero ceño" _

_Eldarion notó como una sonrisa se formaba involuntariamente en sus labios. _

_"Naneth"- se volvió y dirigió la sonrisa a su madre._

_La reina le devolvió la sonrisa y lo miró pensativa._

_"¿Qué es aquello que te aflige, Iôn?"_

_"Sólo pensamientos tontos, nada de que preocuparse, Naneth"_

_"Pensamientos tontos, dices, pero su importancia es tan grande que intentas engañarme"_

_Su madre lo conocía demasiado bien._

_"Estoy preocupado por Adar"_

_Arwen asintió y le tomó las manos entre las suyas._

_"Nada hay que podamos hacer, el destino es incambiable"_

_"Naneth, ¿acaso te...arrepientes?"_

_"¿Arrepentirme? No, jamás"- mientras hablaba su expresión hablaba de tiempos de dicha y amor compartido - "Nunca, y de poder hacerlo, volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones. Estel trajo felicidad y sentido a una vida que en esos momentos yo creía plena. Tal vez hemos estado juntos pocos años para los standars de los Eldar, pero han sido más que suficientes. Él le dio luz a mi vida, y puedo asegurarte que jamás me sentí tan viva como durante los años que he compartido con tu padre. Estrella de la Tarde de mi Pueblo me han llamado, pero te confieso que el amor de tu padre fue lo que encendió mi verdadera luz"._

_Eldarion le acarició la mano con la suya._

_"¿Cuándo tiempo crees...?"_

_"Aun muchos meses, Iôn. Tu padre sabrá cuando sea el momento"_

_"¿Y tú?"_

_"¿Yo?...Aun no lo sé. He pensado que tal vez vaya a Lothórien después de...después de ese momento"_

_Eldarion la miró y decidió abandonar el tema. Si aun faltaban varios meses, no tenía sentido entristecer a su madre en vano._

_"¿Crees que las cosas con Elwine funcionarán?"_

_Arwen suspiró y miró fijamente las estrellas, deseando transmitirles sus esperanzas para el futuro de su único hijo._

_"Espero, sinceramente, que así sea. La querida Elwine es una buena muchacha, será una buena reina y madre cuando llegue el momento. Tiene el carácter necesario para cumplir esas tareas. Además, y sospecho que esto es lo que verdaderamente buscas oír: es la compañera perfecta para ti, Iôn._

_Eldarion negó con la cabeza._

_"Somos demasiado distintos"_

_"Es posible, pero recuerda que los mueve una meta mayor que ustedes mismos. Sé que pondrán el bienestar del Reino por encima de todo, y para ello deberán ser un equipo. Si se mantienen unidos, descubrirán que tienen algunas cosas en común"_

_"Supongo que 'algunas cosas en común', son mejor que nada"_

_"Empezando por lo cabeza-dura"- rió y giró hacia el campamento -"Iôn, sospecho que ya es hora de ir a la cama. ¿Cómo es que dicen los mortales...Ai, sí, ahora recuerdo: mis huesos ya no son los de antes, por lo que, iôn, me retiro. Losto mae, querido"_

_"No I Melain na le, Naneth"_

_Eldarion la observó marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios. Su madre diría que los años le pesaban, pero el tiempo siquiera había rozado su rostro, lucía igual que cuando él había nacido._

_Con una última mirada al cielo, Eldarion se dirigió a su tienda. _

_Elwine terminó de cepillarse el cabello y dejó el cepillo junto a su libro de mapas._

_Miró por enésima vez hacia las cortinas de la tienda. No entendía qué podría haber retrasado al esposo, al fin y al cabo, el rey se había retirado temprano esa noche._

_Se consideraba una buena observadora, por lo que no había tardado en percatarse de que su esposo estaba pasando por una cierta etapa de introspección. _

_Y tenía la leve sospecha de que el rey tenía algo que ver, ¿acaso habrían discutido?._

_Apagó la llama de su vela y se acomodó bajo las sábanas. No tenía sentido esperar al esposo, él vendría cuando así lo decidiera._

_Se recostó contra las almohadas y observó el techo de la carpa, contando cada una de las filas de costuras que permitían formar una cúpula. _

_Ojalá estuviera acampando a la intemperie, con ristras de estrellas tachonando la oscura cúpula del cielo. Pero eso no sería propio de una princesa del Reino Reunido, mucho menos de una futura reina._

_El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Esperaba que faltara mucho para ese momento, pues no se creía capaz de emular la gracia y diplomacia de la reina Arwen._

_No había forma de negarlo, simplemente, no creía que su carácter le permitiera ser la reina que todos esperaban._

_Estaba acostumbrada a gobernar sí, pero a soldados y campesinos, no a criados, eruditos y nobles que tendían a actuar "sutilmente". Estaba tan preparada para ser reina como un niño para entrar en batalla._

_Sabía por lo que le habían dicho los consejeros de su padre, que la vida en Gondor era muy distinta a la vida en la Marca. Que la posición de una mujer en la sociedad era también muy distinta. _

_No era lo que ellos esperaban y no creía que alguna vez lograra serlo._

_Tenía las características necesarias para ser valorada en la Marca, pero no en Gondor._

_En la Marca apreciaban su lengua afilada, su habilidad militar y su carácter fuerte y temerario._

_En Gondor se esperaba que fuera callada, delicada y afable._

_Pasar de ser un Mariscal a una frágil florecita seguramente era imposible. La inquietud de no poder usar una espada, de tener que quedarse atrás mientras los hombres marchaban al combate, y el tener que realizar tareas femeninas iban a ser su muerte._

_Béma sabía que ella era desastrosa en todo cuanto implicaba ser una buena esposa gondoriana: empezando por el hecho de que no sabía bordar, coser ni tejer, no sabría hacer una vela ni por todos los mearas de Arda, y ni hablar del hecho de que no sabía cómo administrar una casa, mucho menos varias propiedades. Ni hablar de solucionar el tipo de problemas que preocupaban a los gondorianos, tan distintos de la gente de la Marca._

_Ojalá pudiera excusarse diciendo que su padre la había criado pobremente en los deberes de una mujer, pero sabía que su padre la había criado de acuerdo a lo que debía: para ser una buena reina de la Marca si algo le sucedía a él o a su hermano. _

_Iba a ser desastroso y lo sabía. No quería ni pensar en llegar a Mundburg._

_La clase de reina que sabía ser decididamente no era la clase de reina que debía ser. _

_Eldarion se acercó a la tienda y frunció el ceño al ver que se encontraba a oscuras. ¿Tanto había tardado en volver? _

_Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse para dormir, se metió en la cama y encendió su vela, se volvió hacia la esposa para descubrir que ésta estaba profundamente dormida, su ceño fruncido en sueños._

_¿Qué la preocuparía ahora? _

_Había descubierto que a la esposa le gustaba preocuparse por un montón de asuntos: por el camino que recorrían; por los nombres de cada uno de los miembros del séquito; por los nombres de los soldados, sus años en servicio y la calidad de sus armas; por el uso del Oestron y sus variantes en Gondor y Arnor; por las políticas que seguía su padre en cuanto a salud, alimentación, educación y defensa; incluso sobre costumbres arraigadas entre las pequeñas aldeas que poblaban el Reino. _

_Su esposa preguntaba sobre todo, y luego se preocupaba por todo. _

_Realmente parecía que ella fuera a reinar y no él. Fréaláf le había mencionado alguna vez que Elwine había sido educada para ser reina de Rohan de ser necesario. Y ciertamente actuaba como una futura reina, pero una que gobernaría en lugar de otros hombres, como una reina que gobernaría sola y sin depender de un hombre salvo para pedir su consejo._

_Era y simpre sería una Mariscal, su manera de conducirse en todos los aspectos de su vida, su economía de movimientos y palabras propias de alguien entrenado desde la cuna para gobernar a un pueblo guerrero._

_Eldarion era consciente de que esa actitud chocaría con los consejeros de su padre, ni hablar de los habitantes de Gondor y de Arnor. Pero también sabía que esas mismas habilidades y conocimientos le permitirían ayudarlo en su futura tarea, como también vencer la hipocresía y las complicadas maneras de las Cortes. Elwine se adaptaría, como él, y su gente se adaptaría a ella y sus maneras extranjeras. Como Fréaláf y los habitantes de Rohan se acostumbrarían a Lalaith en un futuro. _

_Apagó su vela y se recostó, inmediatamente sintió a la esposa acercarse._

_ELWINE 95 CE 24 años_

_FRÉALÁF 90 CE 29 años_

_ELDARION 30 CE 89 años_

_GILRAEN 40 CE 79 años_

_LUTHIEN 45 CE 74 años_

_LAÜREWYN 50 CE 69 años_

_NIMRODEL 57 CE 62 años_

_LALAITH 70 CE 49 años_

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

También muchas gracias por su review a Yanily, ¡saludos!.

_Losto mae_: Duerme bien

Naneth: madre

Adar: padre

_Iôn: hijo_

_No I Melain na le_: Que los Valar estén contigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

**Capítulo 6: La calma antecede a la tormenta**

**119 CE**

Era la víspera de su arribo a Mundburg, y Elwine no podía negar sus nervios. Siendo sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación.

¿Cómo había sucedido, cómo el tiempo se le había escurrido entre las manos tan súbitamente?.

En un instante estaba adaptándose a la idea de dejar atrás a su país y su familia, de convertirse en esposa y princesa del Reino Reunido, y al siguiente instante, se encontraba ante una perspectiva aun más atroz: llegar a un reino desconocido, en el que todos esperaban que colmara sus expectativas, que dejara atrás su crianza y las tradiciones de su gente y se convirtiera en gondoriana.

Estaba tan tentada de dar la vuelta y cabalgar hacia el Folde Oeste tan rápido como el viento.

Pero una hija de Eorl jamás demostraría su debilidad, ninguna mujer de la Marca jamás se dejaría pisar por los prejuicios que algunos de los gondorianos tenían para con su gente.

Debía conservar su dignidad ante todo.

Al menos en los pasados días había llegado a una decisión: enfrentaría cuanto se le presentara en su camino con temple y coraje.

Recurriría a toda la información que había recabado en las últimas semanas sobre el Reino Reunido y su pueblo.

Como le había enseñado su padre; ante una batalla, las mejores armas de un soldado se reducían a dos: la información y aquello que puede hacer con ella. Y la iba a utilizar al máximo de sus posibilidades.

También debía reconocer que había pasado parte de los últimos días dejándose embrujar por el encanto élfico de su esposo. Simplemente era imposible resistir la provocativa mirada de esos ojos brillantes como la plata.

No podía decir que estuviera enamorada, ni tan siquiera que fueran amigos, pero ciertamente los lazos entre ambos -de compañerismo, si se quiere- se estaban estrechando.

Las conversaciones nocturnas se habían convertido en una especie de ritual que ambos aguardaban con anhelo. Habían logrado llegar a cierto entendimiento, compartiendo anécdotas y opiniones.

Con el tiempo, seguramente formarían una amistad, y si Eru era amable con ellos, tal vez y hasta se tomarían cierto afecto.

Por el momento su relación era agradable y a veces apasionada.

En cuanto a esas otras "actividades", Elwine esperaba que pronto dieran sus frutos.

Una princesa capaz de quedar encinta era aun mejor que una princesa capaz de administrar un palacio. Y como no podía centrar sus esperanzas en lo último, mejor hacerlo en lo primero.

El que tal fruto fuese un niño o una niña carecía de importancia por el momento. Mientras que no resultara estéril, sus esperanzas seguirían en pie. Ya luego habría tiempo para preocuparse por el género del bebé.

Tanto la reina Arwen como otras damas, como hicieran su padre y sus consejeros antes de partir de Edoras, le habían aconsejado poner todo su empeño en concebir de inmediato.

Concebir, aseguraban, era la única manera en que su posición como princesa extranjera se afianzara frente al pueblo.

Para tener éxito en tal empresa, había sido aconsejada respecto a distintos métodos para asegurarse de quedar encinta.

El médico de la corte le había prescripto comer alimentos ácidos, con lo que su dieta era esencialmente repulsiva.

Las damas de la reina le habían aconsejado beber leche todas las mañanas. Y todas las noches, durante la cena, tanto ella como el esposo debían beber una copa de aguamiel, por lo menos durante un mes, ya que eso aseguraría el nacimiento de un heredero durante el primer año de matrimonio (*).

La lista de consejos era interminable.

Tanta era la expectativa que Elwine estaba a punto de perder el control y gritarle a alguien que se mordiera la lengua.

El que el esposo también fuera objeto de dichas expectativas ayudaba a que la situación no la desbordara. El príncipe se lo había tomado con calma.

Decía que por su parte no tenía prisa y que mucho menos le interesaba qué fuera cualquier posible retoño. Además, y en esto Elwine le daba la razón, de estar encinta, no se enterarían hasta al menos dos semanas, y sólo podrían confirmarlo aproximadamente un mes después de esas fechas.

No había razón para presionarlos de esa manera; aunque no por ello la situación resultaba más llevadera.

Pero no tenía sentido pensar en ello ese día, cuando había temas más apremiantes como la llegada a su futuro hogar.

En un lugar recóndito de su mente, la posibilidad de escapar a pleno galope volvió con renovadas fuerzas, mientras que el temor a lo desconocido y la angustia de fracasar apretaban su corazón.

Eldarion espoleó a Suldal y se acercó a su padre, quien iba conversando con un asesor.

Pronto se detendrían a acampar, en el último alto antes de arribar a Minas Tirith.

Este era definitivamente su momento menos favorito, cuando la calma del viaje daría paso a los deberes y reglas propios de la Corte.

Elessar se volvió hacia su hijo y sonrió.

"¿Nervioso?"

"No tanto como hubiese creído. Lo hará bien. Lo que me preocupa es cómo actuarán los demás"

Elessar se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza" ¿Quién puede saber lo que pasa por sus mentes? Está por verse, los Valar estarán con ella".

Eldarion asintió pensativo.

"Naneth cree que será una buena reina. Confío plenamente en su opinión"

"Y debes hacerlo" - pequeñas arrugas se formaron alrededor de su boca - "Los elfos no tienden a errar en sus juicios".

Eldarion asintió obedientemente, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la _Dagor-nuin-Giliath (**)_. Ciertamente, Fëanor no había demostrado demasiado juicio en esos momentos, y no había duda de que continuaba siendo uno de los elfos más recordados de antaño, y no precisamente de manera positiva.

De repente, un ceño oscureció sus rasgos.

¿Cuál era la opinión que su esposa tenía sobre los Primeros Nacidos? El tema nunca había surgido, pero ahora se le antojaba apremiante.

¿Alguien le habría comunicado a Elwine que como su esposa, era ahora Señora de los Reinos Élficos de este lado del Mar? (***).

(*): La costumbre de que los recién casados beban aguamiel por un mes, existió realmente durante el Medioevo.

_(**) Dagor-nuin-Giliath__: La segunda batalla de las Guerras de Beleriand, durante la cual _Fëanor se dejó llevar por el odio y continuó su ataque innecesariamente, siendo finalmente herido de muerte por su imprudencia.

(***) Por lo que tengo entendido, cuando Lord Elrond parte de la Tierra Media rumbo a Valinor, es Eldarion quien hereda su título de lord de Imladris, como también el de lord de Lothlórien, ante la partida de Lady Galadriel. Nada se dice respecto a qué implica su cargo.

Les pido que me corrijan si me equivoco, pues pretendo que este fic sea tan fiel a los libros como me sea posible (descartando a los OCs y la trama de este fic, claro).

_ELWINE 95 CE 24 años_

_FRÉALÁF 90 CE 29 años_

_ELDARION 30 CE 89 años_

_GILRAEN 40 CE 79 años_

_LUTHIEN 45 CE 74 años_

_LAÜREWYN 50 CE 69 años_

_NIMRODEL 57 CE 62 años_

_LALAITH 70 CE 49 años_

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Siento la demora en publicar pero he tenido exámenes y tenía que estudiar.

También muchas gracias por su review a Yanily, Junk y Lol, ¡saludos!.

Naneth: madre

Suldal: caballo: patas de viento


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

**Capítulo 7: Minas Tirith, Mundburg, Ciudad de Reyes. **

**119 CE**

Cuando despuntaba el alba, la comitiva real llegó a las verdes praderas del Pelennor.

Apenas las altas torres blancas habían sido divisadas por los primeros viajeros, los ánimos empezaron a levantarse y el ansia por llegar al hogar acaloró los corazones.

Junto al esposo, Elwine sintió que el frío aire matinal se congelaba en sus pulmones.

¡Por Béma, esta ciudad era enorme!. Y por lo que parecía desde la distancia, se componía de nivel tras nivel de piedra.

Ahora entendía porque en la Marca se hablaba del Mundburg como la Ciudad de Piedra. Realmente tenía demasiadas, era ineludible pensar en una prisión de piedra.

Estrechó los ojos, buscando divisar algo de verde, pero sólo lo distinguió en el último nivel, el que parecía la proa de un barco.

Ahora que lo pensaba, las leyendas contaban que los Dúnedain habían venido del Mar.

Elwine frunció el ceño, a la piedra podía acostumbrarse, pero el Mar era otro tema.

Había escuchado historias horribles de Mar, que decían era capaz de tragarse embarcaciones enteras, armadas enteras.

El amor de la Reina Lothíriel por el Mar no había perdurado en la mente de sus descendientes, acostumbrados a escuchar de los peligros de las aguas, y Elwine no era la excepción a la regla.

Se decía que poco después de su matrimonio su tatara-abuela había entendido que el corazón de los Eorlingas pertenecía a los ondulantes mares de altos pastos y no a los de agua y espuma.

Elwine se acomodó con firmeza en su silla de montar. Si su antepasada había logrado entender a un pueblo tan complejo como el de los Eorlingas, ella entendería a estos extraños gondorianos.

Una mano apoyándose en su brazo la sobresaltó.

Se volvió agitada hacia su derecha, mirando confundida al esposo.

Eldarion montaba a un Suldal que avanzaba con renovadas energías, seguramente ansioso por llegar al hogar.

El príncipe le sonrió alentadoramente.

"Todo estará bien, Elwine, los Valar estarán a nuestro lado en esta empresa".

Elwine asintió, recordando que su esposo se refería a las entidades que los Elfos adoraban desde los primeros tiempos, cuando no había

Sol sino sólo estrellas.

De los Valar, Elwine solamente conocía historias de Elbereth, la Dama de las Estrellas.

Aunque sabía que los Hombres se referían a ellos como a los Dioses.

Con un suspiro, anotó mentalmente el estudiar sobre la cultura e historia élfica, ya que parecía que su esposo estaba muy versado en ella (considerando quien era su madre, no lo dudaba) y tendía a hacer alusiones respecto a ello diariamente.

Si no quería encontrarse perdida en sus conversaciones, era mejor que apenas tuviera la oportunidad fuera a alguna biblioteca del palacio y empezara a estudiar el asunto.

Incluso, tal vez debería aprender algo de Sindarin o Quenya, las lenguas de los elfos, porque había escuchado a su esposo y a la Familia Real hablándola en repetidas ocasiones y odiaba quedarse fuera, ¿quién sabe cuántas cosas útiles podía aprender de esas conversaciones?.

El clamor de unas trompetas en la ciudad la hizo volver su atención al presente, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en el futuro cuando se hubiera instalado en sus aposentos. Por el momento, debía concentrarse en absorber todo lo posible de su primera impresión de su nuevo pueblo.

Las inquietantes puertas de mithril se abrieron y la comitiva entró a la ciudad. Elwine miró maravillada a su alrededor.

Los estandartes del Rey ondeaban en la brisa matinal, revolviendo los oscuros cabellos de los gondorianos que los recibían con cantos y flores, los débiles rayos de sol brillaban en los adornos de las mujeres y en las paredes de piedra creando una imagen de calidez.

Elwine sentía los curiosos ojos de los gondorianos analizar su apariencia extranjera, algunos comentaban en voz alta sobre el color de su cabello, otros alababan su belleza, otros decían que lucía como la Dama Eowyn de Ithilien, a quienes los mayores habían conocido en los tiempos de la Guerra del Anillo.

La comitiva avanzó por los distintos niveles a paso solemne, el Rey quería que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de ver a la nueva Princesa.

Eldarion observaba las reacciones atentamente. Sonrió al escuchar a un hombre llamar a su nueva esposa la Dama de los Ojos de Estrellas.

Ciertamente, los ojos de Elwine brillaban mientras miraban por primera vez a su nuevo hogar. Parecía una niña que descubría un nuevo mundo.

En verdad las paredes y calles de piedra y mármol reluciente eran distintas a la cálida madera que predominaba en Rohan. Ni hablar de que Elwine y sus jinetes eran los únicos en la ciudad con cabellos claros y ojos azules.

Eldarion no pudo evitar mirar prendado como la luz del alba resplandecía en los cabellos de la esposa, dando la impresión de que eran de brillante plata.

Al llegar al último nivel, llamado comúnmente Ciudadela, los viajeros descendieron de sus monturas y se encaminaron hacia la Torre Blanca.

Elwine, que llevaba en sus brazos flores que algunos niños le habían entregado mientras ascendían, se detuvo en la Plaza del Manantial al ver el famoso Árbol Blanco floreciendo en todo su esplendor.

Era tan robusto y majestuoso como le había contado Fréaláf al regresar de su último viaje a Mundburg.

Observó la Ciudadela y luego hacia el horizonte, donde podía divisar el sol naciente.

No podía creer que se encontraba en la mismísima ciudad de sus cuentos infantiles. Era como si hubiese pasado una vida desde que era una niñita en los brazos de su abuela, ansiosa por escuchar sobre los Reyes de Piedra. Nada la había preparado para esta experiencia.

A su lado, Eldarion miraba con ternura las expresiones que cruzaban por el rostro de su esposa. Parecía sorprendida, pero aterrorizada a la vez. ¿Qué cosa podría llevarla a sentir así?.

"¿Elwine?"

Su voz pareció arrancarla de un trance. Dio un pequeño brinco antes de volverse hacia él, su rostro sonrosado y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, algunas flores cayendo al piso por lo brusco de su reacción. Ahora parecía verdaderamente una niña de pocas primaveras.

"Oh, mis sinceras disculpas, esposo, me he dejado llevar por la sorpresa"

"¿Os gusta lo que veis?" - No comprendía el porqué, pero sentía que una respuesta afirmativa era vital. Quería poder transmitirle el mismo amor que él sentía por su gente y su Reino. Realmente, se sentía como un padre que quería presumir de sus hijos.

"Mucho, su alteza"

Eldarion volvió a respirar, notando que inconscientemente había contenido el aliento esperando su respuesta. Al instante, pudo sentir que su rostro se acaloraba al notar que Elwine también lo había notado.

Ella simplemente lo miró y rió con esa risa que le hacía pensar en campanas repicando al viento.

Cuadrando los hombros y esperando que los soldados a su alrededor no hubieran visto el intercambio entre ambos, Eldarion tomó la mano de la esposa y la dirigió hacia las imponentes puertas de la Torre Blanca, hacia la Sala de la Torre.

En el fondo de sus mentes, ambos pensaron lo mismo: algún día, entrarían por esas puertas no como Príncipes herederos al trono, sino como Alto Rey y Reina Consorte del Reino Reunido de Gondor y Arnor.

Elessar Telcontar subió las escaleras hacia el trono y tomó asiento. Junto a él, Lady Arwen se sentó en el puesto que había ocupado desde el lejano día en que se había convertido en Reina Consorte.

A la derecha de las escaleras que conducían a los tronos, en una plataforma de más reciente construcción que el resto de la Sala de la Torre, Eldarion, Elwine y dos de las hijas del Rey, se sentaron en cuatro de las diez sillas de rica ornamentación que habían sido colocadas a tales efectos.

Los tronos de menor tamaño a los pies de la escalera que ascendía al trono se encontraba ocupado por Elboron, Príncipe de Ithilien y Senescal de Gondor, y por la Dama Gilraen, su esposa e hija del Rey.

La Corte, como señalaba la costumbre, se encontraba ubicada de pie a los lados del pasillo que llevaba al trono.

Al ver que todos los presentes habían ocupado su lugar, el Rey sonrió benignamente y miró hacia su hijo y su nuera. Aclarándose la garganta, comenzó su discurso de bienvenida y felicitación a los novios.

Elwine miró disimuladamente a los miembros de la Corte. Realmente lucían intimidantes.

Si antes los adornos de las mujeres de la ciudad le habían parecidos dignos de un Señor de Harad, ahora ante la opulencia de los metales y de los géneros, no podía evitar pensar que valdrían tanto como el rescate de un Rey.

Lo que más inseguridad le causaba, eran las miradas frías y calculadoras de la mayoría de los cortesanos.

Tenía la sensación de que eran como Huargos esperando para lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla ante la primera gota de sangre.

Aunque durante las semanas anteriores había hecho el esfuerzo de aprender un poco más sobre "sutileza gondoriana", no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a las hordas enemigas tan pronto.

Tal vez la mejor estrategia sería seguirles el juego hasta aprenderlo y dominarlo.

Incluso, de ser necesario, podría fingirse una ingenua jovenzuela necesitada de consejos.

Béma era testigo de que si algo había aprendido durante el viaje a Mundburg, era que a los cortesanos les gustaba hablar "sutilmente" de los demás para obtener favores de sus superiores. Podría usarlo en su ventaja.

"...y mantener la Paz"- Elessar terminó su discurso y declaró que era hora de que cada uno volviera a sus tareas.

En verdad quería ponerse manos a la obra con el Consejo, tenía muchos asuntos atrasados que resolver antes de que comenzaran las celebraciones por motivo de la boda.

Con una señal a uno de sus Consejeros, descendió las escaleras y salió por una puerta contigua, seguido por Eldarion, el Consejo y nobles de importancia político-económica.

Siguiendo a Elessar, Lady Arwen se encaminó hacia Elwine, quien se despedía de Eldarion hasta el banquete nocturno.

Arwen sonrió para sí, podía sentir que su hijo y su nueva hija se unían cada vez más. Era su mayor deseo y el de Estel que el Reino Reunido continuara próspero y en Paz por muchas eras.

Ante una señal suya, Elwine se colocó a su derecha, con sus otras hijas detrás de ellas y las Damas de la Reina a sus espaldas.

Cuidando de que la mayor cantidad de cortesanos lo vieran, Lady Arwen tomó cariñosamente el brazo de su nuera y la guió por los largos pasillos de la Casa del Rey. Con ello le demostraba a los nobles que Elwine estaba en su favor y que ambas estaban en buenas relaciones.

Era famosamente conocido que los cortesanos buscaban crear separaciones entre los miembros de la Familia Real para lograr sus intereses personales. Si algo debía aprender la querida Elwine cuanto antes era a jugar los juegos de la Corte.

Llevando a Elwine un poco más lejos del resto del grupo, Lady Arwen se inclinó hacia ella. Esto demostraría que tenían tan buena relación que eran confidentes.

"Mañana, querida, daremos un paseo por los jardines. Hay muchos asuntos apremiantes que discutir".

"Por supuesto, su ma..."

"Llámame Madre, querida, e intenta hacerlo asiduamente. Debes demostrar que perteneces a la Familia Real y que nada te hará perder tu posición. Recuerda que si les das la posibilidad de acercarse un paso más de lo necesario, se sentirán con poder suficiente para dominarte".

Elwine asintió y anotó mentalmente el nuevo consejo. Se sentía como un bebé de pocos meses aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo...un mundo donde todos estaban contra todos. La vida en Cuernavilla no la había preparado para esto.

"Debes confiar solamente en la Familia Real. Somos un círculo pequeño en comparación, pero jamás te traicionaremos".

Elwine no pudo más que sonreír a la Reina, aunque en su mente las palabras de su padre volvieron a resonar.

Necesitaba un heredero. Nunca estaría segura de su posición hasta que hubiese dado a luz un heredero.

Se prometió que haría cuanto esfuerzo fuera necesario para que los Dioses, no, los Valar, le concedieran la bendición de un hijo.

_ELWINE 95 CE 24 años_

_FRÉALÁF 90 CE 29 años_

_ELDARION 30 CE 89 años_

_GILRAEN 40 CE 79 años_

_LUTHIEN 45 CE 74 años_

_LAÜREWYN 50 CE 69 años_

_NIMRODEL 57 CE 62 años_

_LALAITH 70 CE 49 años_

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

De nuevo, siento haber demorado en actualizar, pero estoy con parciales.

Cuernavilla: me quedé pensando mientras lo escribía que tal vez antes no había quedado claro. Como Mariscal de la Marca del Oeste, aparte de que Elwine vivió en el Folde Oeste desde que tomó el cargo, ella tenía su hogar en Cuernavilla, donde por tradición reside el Señor del Folde Oeste.

Además, quería aclarar que he modificado una nota del capítulo anterior, porque me confundí con los nombres. Lord Elrond no partió de Arda, sino de Tierra Media.

Muchas gracias por su review a Yanily, Junk y Lol, ¡saludos!.

En cuanto a Legolas, va a aparecer, pero no hay ningún LegolasxOC en el horizonte, lo prometo. Por cierto, ¿por qué no se encuentran AragornxOC?.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

**Capítulo 8: Palabras del corazón**

**119 CE**

Elwine suspiró aliviada apenas la última Dama abandonó sus aposentos.

Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

Apenas llegaran al ala de la Familia Real, Elwine fue conducida a unos aposentos decorados con la suntuosidad que ya no dudaba en asociar con Minas Tirith.

Dentro la esperaban cuatro nobles vestidas en azul oscuro, llamadas oficialmente Damas de Compañía de la Princesa Consorte y otras dos vestidas de blanco, con el cargo de Damas de Honor. Todas llevaban una insignia con el Árbol Blanco de Gondor en el brazo.

Cuando se convirtiera en reina, tendría ocho Damas de Compañía y cuatro Damas de Honor, como era el caso de la Reina Arwen.

No quería ni imaginar el calvario que ello implicaría. Ni hablar del rígido protocolo que estaba empezando a percibir.

Tenía sed, pero dudaba que fuera fácil conseguir una copa. Además, no tenía ni idea de a quién tenía que pedírsela. Ir a buscar una a las cocinas era impensable.

Resignada, se acercó al balcón, intrigada sobre cuál sería la vista.

Eldarion reprimió un bostezo. La reunión con el Consejo se había extendido durante cinco interminables horas. Gracias a los Valar, cuando uno de los concejeros más ancianos de su padre había propuesto discutir sobre las tierras de Harondor, el Rey había decidido postergar el tema para un próxima reunión y cerrar la cesión de ese día.

Eldarion le estaba agradecido. Las tierras en cuestión estaban en disputa desde la Tercera Edad, no era como si por reunirse una hora más fueran a solucionarlo.

Con paso apresurado se dirigió a sus aposentos, seguido de varios de sus oficiales de mayor confianza entre la Guardia de la Ciudadela.

Mientras que caminaba, iba resolviendo cuestiones relativas a la boda y a la vigilancia de la Ciudadela en general. Siempre había sostenido que caminar le permitía razonar mejor.

Además le permitía llegar antes a su destino.

Apenas cruzó las puertas de su recámara, las cerró en las narices de sus oficiales, quienes rieron por lo bajo e hicieron bromas respecto a estar recién casado.

Escuchándolos, Eldarion frunció el ceño.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Elwine ahora?

Retomando su paso enérgico, fue hasta una puerta y cruzó su estudio privado, luego una sala pequeña y abrió otra puerta, bajando unas escaleras estrechas y poco iluminadas.

Al llegar al pie de éstas, dobló por un pasillo y abrió una puerta al final de éste.

Sintiendo que había recorrido un laberinto, entró al dormitorio de la Princesa Consorte.

Comprobó no con poco alivio que no había ninguna Dama a la vista, pero tampoco Elwine se veía por ningún lado.

Con un gesto de fastidio fue hasta la salita de la esposa, adjunta a la alcoba. Debería estar allí. ¿Le habría pasado algo infortunado?

Para su alivio, Elwine se encontraba en la salita, profundamente dormida, recostada en un sofá junto a una de las ventanas.

Eldarion se sentó a su lado, sobre la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de piedra y comprobó que aun así su altura era bastante superior a la de la esposa.

La observó detenidamente. Elwine tenía una manta cubriéndola, por lo que seguramente alguna de las Damas había entrado hacía algún tiempo. Junto al sofá en una mesita, había una cantidad ingente? de libros, tantos que parecía que la mesita fuera a doblarse sobre sí misma. Así que le gustaba leer, bastante.

Eldarion no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. Muchas damas de la Corte seguramente nunca habían visto tantos libros juntos.

Tendría que intervenir un poco y lograr que la esposa conociera a damas cultas y ansiosas de conocimientos, no sólo a aquellas versadas en política. Como también buscar la forma de que las expertas en cotilleo no se le acercaran demasiado.

Para él que había nacido en la vida de la Corte, sabía que la estancia de Elwine en Cuernavilla no la había preparado para lo que se vendría, aun menos para las intrigas, traiciones y celos solapados que predominaban en la Corte de Minas Tirith.

Ojalá pudiera llevarla a conocer Arnor, Imladris y Lothlórien, pero sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de poder hacerlo. Principalmente, porque primero el Reino Reunido necesitaría un heredero. No podía arriesgar el trono por un viaje de placer.

Eso le hizo recordar algo.

Ya desde el principio mismo de su matrimonio, Elwine había aceptado tomar todas las medidas posibles para quedar encinta. ¿Habría ya algún resultado?

Levantó una mano y la apoyó con cuidado sobre el vientre de la esposa. Algún día sus hijos tendrían allí su primer hogar.

Aunque la idea de ser padre tan pronto no lo entusiasmaba, sabía que además de una necesidad para la sucesión, un bebé significaría mucho tanto para Elwine como para él.

Especialmente, para ella, ya que le daría algo propio en una tierra extraña. Como también algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo ahora que se veía limitada en sus actividades diarias.

"Lo siento, Su Alteza"

La puerta que no había escuchado abrirse se cerró suavemente detrás de la Dama, quien apenas permaneció en la salita lo mínimo necesario como para dejar una bandeja con comida sobre una mesa.

Eldarion frunció el ceño, enfadado no por la intromisión en sí, sino por el hecho de ser visto en una posición tan sentimental con la esposa.

No era habitual que la Familia Real mostrara a alguien sus sentimientos de manera tan inequívoca.

Con cierta irritación notó que la esposa se agitaba en su sueño. Maldita interrupción que la privaba de su sueño cuando tan obviamente lo necesitaba, las sombras azuladas debajo de sus ojos así lo atestiguaban.

Elwine se volvió un par de veces antes de incorporarse adormilada, sus ojos entrecerrados mal enfocados en su rostro, un ceño indicando su confusión.

"Oh, Eldarion, ¿a qué obedece tu visita?"

"Quería hablar contigo antes de nuestra conversación de esta noche"

Elwine abrió la boca sorprendida, un tinte rosa esparciéndose por su rostro.

"Entiendo... ¿he dormido por mucho tiempo? Me siento algo mareada"

"A decir verdad, no lo sé, llegué hace unos instantes"

"Por supuesto, la reunión. ¿Ha sido productiva?" - Se incorporó con cierta rigidez y fue hasta la bandeja con comida.

"Satisfactoriamente bien"

Elwine asintió antes de tomarse en rápidos tragos una copa llena a rebosar de agua de manantial. Eldarion alzó una ceja interrogante.

"Tenía mucha sed ya desde antes de ir a la biblioteca, pero no sabía cómo conseguir algo de beber"

El príncipe dejó el libro que había estado ojeando y rio.

"Le diré a una Dama que controle que siempre haya una jarra llena en tu alcoba"

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias"

"Le hannon"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Significa gracias. Veo que has estado leyendo sobre lenguas élficas"

Señaló varios libros.

"Ah, disculpa mi distracción. ¿Podrías volver a repetirlo?"

"Le hannon"

Elwine lo repitió varias veces.

"¿Cómo pido disculpas?"

"Goheno nin. Significa perdóname"

Elwine volvió a repetirlo, y después repitió ambos términos otras tantas veces antes de darse por satisfecha por el momento.

"¿Y cómo digo esposo?"

"Benn"

"Entonces: Le hannon, benn"

Eldarion sonrió y acercándose, la besó con ternura.

"Eres una mujer admirable"

Elwine se sonrojó y se apartó un poco para recomponerse, necesitaba recuperar la respiración antes de que apareciera alguna otra Dama. El esposo ciertamente actuaba de una manera singular.

"Y usted, mi señor, un dúnedain difícil de comprender"

Sonriendo ante su expresión de fingida indignación, Elwine dejó a un lado la copa y se acercó al esposo, una mano posándose en el rostro masculino y cerrando burlonamente su mandíbula.

"Aunque, mejor es decir, que actuáis como un niño"

Con una sonrisa de victoria ante el hecho de que ahora sí lo había sorprendido, se apresuró a llegar a la puerta que comunicaba a su habitación.

Con un gruñido de enojo fingido, Eldarion cruzó a zancos la distancia entre ellos y la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Elwine lo miró con expresión de inocencia.

"¿Mi señor, deseáis algo?"

Eldarion simplemente la miró con una sonrisa peligrosa, que no anunciaba algo bueno, antes de proceder a castigarla como era debido.

Elwine apenas pudo evitar gritar ante las cosquillas, lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, mientras devolvía valientemente el ataque.

En la habitación contigua, las Damas arreglaban el traje que la princesa usaría esa noche, sonriendo ante las carcajadas y gritos que procedían de la otra habitación.

La Dama Nimriel, la mayor de ellas, dio unas palmadas y las obligó a salir al pasillo. Mientras cerraba la puerta de los aposentos, pudo escuchar que la puerta de la salita de la princesa se abría, y una nueva riada de risas.

Cuidando de no perder el gesto severo, aunque mentalmente reía, condujo a las damas lejos de los aposentos.

Era bueno que el príncipe heredero hubiera encontrado una felicidad como esta de la que eran testigos, especialmente dentro de un matrimonio arreglado.

ELWINE 95 CE 24 años

FRÉALÁF 90 CE 29 años

ELDARION 30 CE 89 años

GILRAEN 40 CE 79 años

LUTHIEN 45 CE 74 años

LAÜREWYN 50 CE 69 años

NIMRODEL 57 CE 62 años

LALAITH 70 CE 49 años

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Perdonen la demora, pero como necesitaba descansar, la semana pasada me fui de vacaciones y no pude llevar la compu.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Lol, Junk y Yanily.

En el próximo capítulo, el Banquete (Yanily: gracias por la idea de las costumbres medievales).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Con la excepción de Personajes Originales (OCs) y la trama de este fanfic, todos los personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres integran la propiedad intelectual de JRR Tolkien, el Tolkien State y el Tolkien Trust. Todo aquello relacionado con la trilogía de películas sobre el Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a New Line Cinema. **

**Este es un trabajo de aficionada, por lo que al escribir y publicar este fanfic no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno, solamente el mero divertimiento.**

**Nota de autora:**

Mi intención al escribir este fanfic es ser lo más fiel posible a los libros del señor Tolkien.

Por ello, agradezco mucho si quieren ayudarme con los posibles errores que cometa al escribir (si me alejo de los libros sin querer, por ejemplo). Atentamente, SlyStar.

**Capítulo 9: Cuernos de esperanza **

**Un mes después:**

En la víspera de la segunda y última ceremonia de boda de los Príncipes Herederos, los festejos estaban en su apogeo. Hacía ya varios días que habían comenzado los preparativos.

Los criados habían empezado a engalanar el Salón de Banquetes, mientras que los trabajadores decoraban la ciudad.

Ya hacía una semana que los invitados habían comenzado a llegar a Minas Tirith, provenientes de diversos lugares de la Tierra Media. Emisarios de las Tierras del Norte y del Sur venían a presentar sus respetos a la Familia Real.

El clima festivo se extendía por todo lo largo y ancho de Minas Tirith y en el resto del Reino Reunido, así también en Rohan.

Decidida a dejar tan agobiantes asuntos a la Reina, Elwine se encontraba en los establos, su incondicional refugio ante la locura generalizada que precedía a la boda.

Había empezado un plan de reestructuración de los establos el día después de su llegada a Minas Tirith y esperaba que al cabo de diez años los resultados fueran visibles.

Si lograba que estos tontos Hombres del Norte aprendieran algo sobre caballos.

Los Gondorianos sabrían mucho de piedra y mar, pero no tenían la menor idea del cuidado adecuado de los caballos, ni qué decir de los Mearas.

Elwine lo había tomado como un desafío personal.

Estaba decidida a adaptarse a su nueva posición y a lograr traer algo nuevo a la cultura de su nuevo pueblo, aunque muriera en el intento. ¡Nunca había conocido a Hombres tan tercos!.

Iba a demostrarles que el cambio era positivo. Por ello había empezado a aprender el arte de la curación, había establecido un nuevo sistema para conocer y solucionar los obstáculos de la vida cotidiana de los ciudadanos y había empezado la reestructuración de los establos.

Por el momento, nadie la había acusado de ocupar actividades que no le correspondían, así que estaba feliz.

No tenía interés en llevar la misma vida que la Reina, por la simple razón de que no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo la menor de las actividades en que la Reina Arwen ocupaba su tiempo.

Elwine siquiera podía imaginarse a sí misma logrando que un pedazo de tela sin forma se convirtiera en una camisa. Era un mundo desconocido para ella, al que tampoco deseaba adentrarse.

Prefería trabajar en los establos, recorrer a pie la ciudad conociendo a los habitantes uno a uno, remangándose las mangas cuando necesitaban su ayuda. Incluso había empezado a ayudar a los habitantes de los primeros niveles y a los de fuera de la muralla a construir huertas en sus casas, a la manera de la Marca.

Necesitaba estar activa. Necesitaba sentirse útil. No había sido educada para permanecer quieta en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo.

Quería llegar al final del día sintiendo que había hecho algo para ayudar a su nuevo pueblo, quería darle significado a cada día de su vida.

Era claro que la razón de ello era su mortalidad, pero desde pequeña que no le temía a la muerte.

A lo que temía era a no ser recordada como una buena Dama para los Eorlingas, y ahora para los Gondorianos.

Quería dejar su pequeña marca en la Historia de los Hombres.

No siendo la hija de..., la nieta de..., la esposa de..., quería un nombre propio, una historia propia. La fuerza de su carácter se lo imploraba.

Los habitantes de la ciudad ya habían comenzado a tomarle respeto, incluso pasaban por alto su preferencia por la vestimenta masculina, en favor de contar con un par de manos extra.

Estaba bastante conforme con su nueva rutina, principalmente porque la hacía sentir en casa.

No tenía la misma carga interminable de tareas diarias que en Cuernavilla, pero algo era mejor que nada.

En el estudio de sus habitaciones personales, Eldarion cerró un momento los ojos y miró el pergamino frente a él, su contenido se nublaba ante sus ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Su secretario se aclaró la garganta.

"Su alteza, la Princesa ya ha regresado de sus tareas vespertinas. Se encuentra en sus habitaciones".

Eldarion lo miró pensativo.

La esposa parecía decidida a trabajar hasta la extenuación, y haciendo las tareas más inusuales.

Hacía unos días la había encontrado encaramada en una viga en los establos ayudando a reforzar el techo a martillazos. Y la semana anterior había estado supervisando la construcción de una nueva sección de las Casas de Curación. Estaba seguro que ni las mujeres de Rohan se dedicaban a ese tipo de tareas. Realmente actuaba como un hombre, Fréaláf no había bromeado al respecto.

Incluso se vestía como uno.

Eldarion estaba cada vez más decidido a obligarla a utilizar faldas. Ya había tenido suficiente con los hombres actuado de manera extraña cuando ella pasaba vestida con esos pantalones tan inapropiados. ¿Acaso los hombres no recordaban que Elwine era no sólo su futura reina sin también una mujer casada?.

Era escandaloso, pero el problema era que parecía tan natural con esos pantalones. Iban perfectos con su personalidad.

Le había preguntado a su padre qué hacer al respecto, pero éste se le había reído en la cara.

Según su padre, Elwine era demasiado parecida a la Princesa Eowyn de Ithilien, una mujer de armas tomar, por lo que Elessar no pensaba interponerse en su camino. Y le aconsejaba no hacer ningún movimiento arriesgado si no quería terminar como el Gran Nazgul.

Eldarion conocía la historia, así que había decidido postergar el hablar con su esposa sobre su comportamiento indebido hasta dentro de un par de años... hasta después de tener un heredero, más precisamente, para así no cortar la línea masculina de Isildur con su muerte prematura.

Pero, en un orden más positivo de ideas, ¿por qué no ir ahora a visitarla?.

Se puso en pie y volvió a sentarse sorprendido.

¿Acaso ese sonido que retumbaba en la distancia no era el clamor de cuernos de batalla?

"¿Su alteza?"

Ignorando al secretario, el Príncipe corrió hacia la terraza que daba al Pelennor.

En el horizonte... en el horizonte se alineaban cientos de caballos. ¿Era un ataque?.

Un grito y pasos apresurados en el pasillo lo hicieron salir corriendo en esa dirección.

Elwine, con su melena trenzada, ataviada con la parte superior de su armadura rohirrim, una capa verde y una espada, corría como una posesa rumbo a Elbereth sabría donde.

Preocupado, corrió detrás suyo, tomando la espada que le pasaba su secretario sin detenerse.

Llegó poco después que ella al patio y la vio montar apresurada en su mearh que Folca había traído. Los otros guardias Rohirrim ya estaban montados y armados. Folca le pasó un casco, el cual Elwine se encasquetó apresurada.

Sin dedicarle una sola mirada a su esposo, Elwine espoleó a Sombra de Estrellas, su brazo alzándose en el aire para ordenar el avance.

Los cuatro jinetes hicieron sonar sus cuernos en una melodía parecida a la que se escuchaba en el horizonte.

Apenas los mearas desaparecieron del Patio del Rey a galope tendido, Eldarion corrió hacia una zona de los muros que le permitía ver qué sucedía.

"No creía que volvería a escuchar los cuernos de Rohan en esta vida, su Alteza. Otra vez llenan de esperanza el corazón"

Eldarion se volteó hacia uno de los guardias, amigo de su padre, que había sido un niño durante la Guerra del Anillo.

¿Acaso así se habían escuchado los cuernos aquel día, tanto habían significado para los habitantes de la ciudad?

Miró hacia los demás niveles, los cinco Rohirrim cabalgaban como el viento de nivel a nivel, la gente haciendo paso a medida que los veían avanzar deslizándose sobre la piedra como si flotaran. Algunos rostros jóvenes empalidecían, mientras otros que evidenciaban el paso del tiempo, se iluminaban con expresiones de nostalgia.

Los Rohirrim definitivamente habían dejado una marcada impresión durante la Guerra del Anillo.

Realmente montaban como vivían.

Cabalgaban como si no existiera un mañana, decididos a reunirse con sus hermanos.

Había una energía apenas contenida en sus movimientos, una voluntad pétrea en llegar a su destino. Sus dorados cabellos centellaban a la luz del sol, sus capas fulguraban en su verdor, flameando como estandartes. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y estremecedor a la vez.

Y que precisas palabras eran esas para describir a la esposa. Hermosa y estremecedora. Elwine podría ser extraña en su actuar para el estándar de Gondor, pero era una verdadera hija de Rohan.

Por alguna razón, sentía que aunque había vivido más tiempo en el mundo que ella, Elwine había vivido más profundamente cada experiencia. Esa franca y casi cándida manera de encarar la vida la hacía tan atrayente a sus ojos como a un Elfo el Mar. Sentía como esa energía que la rodeaba lo impulsaba a estar lo más cerca de ella posible. Era como un rayo de sol en medio de un frío invierno.

Elwine sentía que el viento le daba alas. No podía esperar a alcanzar a los jinetes que también se acercaban hacia ellos.

Su éored. Sus hombres, sus hermanos. ¡Cómo los había extrañado!. Después de compartir el día a día con ellos durante una década, sentía que hacía toda una vida que no los veía.

Y Fréaláf, con su propio éored, tan hermoso y aguerrido como siempre. Lalaith estaría feliz de verle nuevamente, ya que no había dejado de habar de él en todo el mes anterior.

Se alegraba de que ellos pudieran ser felices juntos, al menos eso aliviaba la preocupación que sentía por Fréaláf desde que partiera de Edoras.

Deteniendo a Sombra de Estrellas, desmontó y se arrojó a sus brazos. En su emoción apenas sintió la fuerza con que la estrechaban.

Sonrió y apoyó el rostro en los dorados cabellos de su hermano, aspirando con cierta melancolía el dulce aroma a madera y pasto.

Sentía que volvía al hogar después de una larga ausencia. Oh como extrañaba el aroma de la madera recién cortada crepitando en el hogar, sentir los altos pastos rozando sus brazos, el confortable calor del hogar en el hall de Meduseld y los brazos fuertes y cálidos de su hermano.

Cuántas noches de tormenta había pasado aferrada a Fréaláf, era imposible contarlas.

Su hermano había sido su apoyo durante toda su vida, era tan extraño pensar que ahora vivían en países distintos.

Incluso, ahora hablaban lenguas distintas, ella Oestron, él Rohírrico. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto y en tan breve espacio de tiempo. Quería volver a ser la niña con las mejillas sucias que perseguía a su hermano mayor por toda Edoras, cargando una espada y un escudo de madera, insistiendo en aprender a pelear.

Inconsciente de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, se puso en puntas de pie y abrazó aun más fuerte al hermano, buscando dejar una marca en su memoria y en su corazón.

Al fin, ya no estaría tan sola por unos días, y tendría a alguien que quisiera hablar con ella de su querida Marca, de la cual en la Corte parecían querer hacerla olvidar.

Eldarion esperó pacientemente hasta que los hermanos y los demás Rohirrim llegaron cabalgando hacia el Patio del Rey.

El rostro de la esposa estaba iluminado de felicidad, rastros de lágrimas marcando sus mejillas.

Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Tanto extrañaba a su país o era acaso que no era feliz en Minas Tirith? Había hecho todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para hacerla sentir a gusto con su nueva vida. ¿Acaso el esfuerzo no había sido suficiente?

Aunque...pensándolo detenidamente, tal vez no había hecho todo lo posible. La había dejado sola durante la mayor parte del día, seguro de que encontraría algo que hacer por sí misma.

Tendría que hablar con su madre y pedirle consejo.

ELWINE 95 CE 24 años

FRÉALÁF 90 CE 29 años

ELDARION 30 CE 89 años

GILRAEN 40 CE 79 años

LUTHIEN 45 CE 74 años

LAÜREWYN 50 CE 69 años

NIMRODEL 57 CE 62 años

LALAITH 70 CE 49 años

**Nota de autora II:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Perdón la demora, pero he tenido dos meses de locos. Por suerte, igual pude escribir un poco una semana sí otra no.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Lol, Junk y Yanily.

En el próximo capítulo, la Boda en Minas Tirith. Como habrán notado, decidí saltear el Banquete y avanzar la historia.


End file.
